Truth or Dare?
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: The marauders, firewhiskey, and truth or dare means trouble. Simple math. But when there are girls involved, and truth or dare becomes STRIP truth or dare, the only thing that can result is chaos.
1. I'm Bored!

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter One:**_

"_**I'm Bored!"**_

_**Author's Note:**__ My friend and I were joking around about the Marauders and Truth or Dare… so she challenged me to write a story._

_Challenge:_

_Subject: Truth or Dare_

_Characters: Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and two OCs_

_Pairing: James/Lily_

_Genre: Humor/Romance_

_Include: "Fantastic Beasts" book, some curse words, chocolate, and the phrase "I'm Bored!"_

_So, here's your story!_

**XxXxX**

Jessie Fitzgerald flipped the page in her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. She was sitting in a chair at a desk in the corner of the common room. Remus Lupin was sitting next to her, thoroughly immersed in _Hogwarts: A History_. Lily Evans was sitting in an armchair nearby, reading a Muggle novel. James Potter, in an attempt to be as near to her as possible, sat in the couch next to the chair, in front of the fireplace. He had _Quidditch Through The Ages_ open, and was pretending to read it, while sneaking glances at Lily. Juliet Whitman was actually_ reading_ her copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages._

Last but not least, Sirius Black was pacing in front of the fireplace.

It was Christmas Holidays, and the six of them were the only Gryffindors to stay behind. Lily because her parents were visiting relatives in France, Remus because his 'furry little problem' was near to Christmas this month, Jessie because she wanted to be near Remus, James because he wanted to be near Lily, Sirius because his family hated him, and Juliet because she felt like it.

The only sound was the crackling of the fire, and the muffled sound of Sirius pacing on the carpet. Remus had long since stopped trying to convince him to stop.

Sirius suddenly stopped and yelled, "_I'm bored!"_

Jessie and Remus fell off of their chairs, Jessie landing on Remus. Lily dropped her book, James jumped, and Juliet burst out laughing at the rest of them.

"What's so funny, Julie?" Sirius asked. "I'm hurt."

"Not you!" she said. "Them!" she pointed to Remus, Jessie, Lily, and James.

Sirius grinned.

"Why are you so bored, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Because there's nothing to _do_!"

Remus sighed. "Stop behaving like a five-year-old."

Sirius gave an evil grin. "If I was five, could I do this?"

And then he kissed Julie on the lips. "Ew! Gross! Sirius germs!"

"Leave the lady alone, Padfoot," James sighed.

"But I'm _bored!_ Let's play truth-or-dare!"

"What?" James asked, thoroughly confused.

Lily sighed. "It's a Muggle game. You spin a bottle and ask whoever it lands on 'truth or dare' and they answer. If they pick dare, you dare them to do something. If they pick truth, they have to answer one question truthfully. What I don't get is how Sirius knows about it."

Sirius grinned guiltily. "I read about it in a Muggle magazine."

Jessie glared at him. "_That's_ where my magazine went!"

Remus gave her a 'is-it-really-worth-your-time' look.

"Sounds fun!" James grinned.

Julie smiled. "I'm in!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're going to make me anyway, so I guess I won't put up a fight."

"You're not going to make me!" Jessie cried.

"James, you get the bottle, Lily, you get the basket," Sirius grinned evilly.

"Oh god!" Lily cried. "No!"

"Strip Truth-or-Dare," Sirius said.

"Padfoot," James started.

"Don't test me Prongsie."

"Fine. Lily, just get the basket. _I_ won't make you do anything you don't want to," James said. Lily groaned and went up to the girls' dorm. James left for the Kitchens.

"I'm not playing," Jessie said.

"Especially not after _that_," Remus said.

"You can't make me!"

"I can give you a detention, Sirius." Remus grabbed his Prefect badge.

"Play. Detention means nothing to me. If you don't play something very bad will happen to you in your sleep."

"No!"

"Jessie! You'd better play; we don't want everyone in school to know your secret now, do we?" Julie said sweetly.

"No!" They yelled together.

"I'm back!" Lily called.

Sirius and Julie grinned and dragged Remus and Jessie to the carpet where they'd be playing. Jessie and Remus tried to reach for something that they could use to get away.

"Back!" James yelled. He was levititating eighteen bottles of what looked like firewhiskey.

"Where's the one bottle we sent you out for?" Remus asked. James set down the firewhiskey and pulled out his wand.

"_Accio bottle!"_ An empty bottle came zooming out of the boys' dormatories.

"So let's play!" Sirius said, the evil grin still on his face. He sat down next to Remus and Julie sat down next to Jessie. James sat down next to Sirius, putting the bottle in the middle. Lily sat down next to Julie, putting the basket in the space between herself and James.

"Who's going first?" Sirius asked.

**XxXxX**

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, this is only going to be five chapters max so it should be done fairly soon. R&R please! Also, I'll be on vacation for eleven days starting Saturday. So no updates until I get back_


	2. Round One

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Round One**_

_**Author's Note:**__ My friend and I were joking around about the Marauders and Truth or Dare… so she challenged me to write a story._

_Challenge:_

_Subject: Truth or Dare_

_Characters: Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and two OCs_

_Pairing: James/Lily_

_Genre: Humor/Romance_

_Include: "Fantastic Beasts" book (used), some curse words, chocolate, and the phrase "I'm Bored!"(used)_

_So, here's your story!_

**XxXxX**

"_Who's going first?" Sirius asked._

No one wanted to. So he said, "Fine, I will."

He spun the bottle and it landed on James.

"Jamesie, truth or dare?"

James, fearing for his life, said, "Dare."

Sirius grinned. "I dare you to streak around the halls, and no cloak, and then propose to McGonagall."

James choked on his firewhiskey. "_What?"_

"You could take off an article of clothing," Sirius said. James groaned and took off his shirt.

"Happy?"

Sirius grinned. "Very. Now you get to spin."

James glared at Sirius and spun the bottle. It landed on Sirius. "Payback! Sirius! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Sirius said defiantly.

"Fine then, I dare you to snog Julie."

"_Excuse _me?" Julie said. "I think you'd have to clear that up with _me_ first."

"Fine than, Julie, is that okay with you?"

"No," she said simply. Sirius grinned. "Make him do something worse." Sirius's grin faded.

"Alright, mate, I'll ask you again. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

James gave an evil grin. "Do you fancy anyone at the current moment?"

"Maybe. But I'm liking you less."

"Yes or no," James said.

"Yes?"

James laughed. "Now you get to spin again."

Sirius hit James. "Arse." Then he spun the bottle. It landed on Lily.

Sirius flashed James an evil grin. "Lily, Lily, Lily. Truth or Dare?"

"I've had enough experiences with your dares, so truth."

Sirius's evil grin grew wider. "If you had to snog anyone in this room right now, who would it be?"

Lily's green eyes narrowed.

"Hey," Sirius said. "Either you answer or you take off your shirt. The rules are clear."

"First, _I hate you_ Sirius."

"I figured that. Now answer."

Lily grew red. "I'm _not_ taking off my shirt, Potter's not seeing me topless."

"Then answer."

Lily bit her lip. "Fine. The answer is… Remus."

Remus looked surprised, then he realized Lily was lying, but Jessie yelled, "_Hey!"_

"But you're just _saying_ that, Evans," James said.

"And if I'm not?"

"Well then I will personally kill Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes. "That's a way to get her to like you."

"Anyway, now I get to spin!" Lily said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Jessie. Jessie took a swig of firewhiskey. She'd been passing it out. Everyone got one bottle for the first round.

"Make it quick and painless," she pleaded.

"Truth or Dare?" Lily asked.

"Dare."

Sirius burst out laughing. James covered his mouth, but Sirius bit his hand. "Ow! Padfoot!"

"Jessie, I dare you to snog Severus."

"_WHAT!?"_ Jessie yelled. Lily smirked. James, Sirius, and Julie looked at her in awe.

"We'll follow you. You have to do it now."

"Or take off your shirt," James supplied.

"I'm taking of my fucking shirt. No way in hell am I snogging_ Snape_."

"Alright then…"

Jessie took off her shirt, with threats to kill Lily. Then she spun the bottle. It landed on Julie. Jessie gave her an evil grin.

"Truth or Dare, dear Juliet Capulet?"

"What the hell?" Sirius asked.

"It's a Muggle novel. Romeo and Juliet," Julie explained. "But there's no way in _hell_ I'm marrying a Montague. And Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sirius."

"That's it? Just a kiss?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm going to get my revenge on _Lily,_ not you."

"Did anyone ask me about this?" Sirius asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Sirius, you'd kiss nearly _any_ girl," Remus said.

"_And_ you kissed dear Julie earlier."

"Fine, fuck it. I'll kiss Sirius. I'd rather do _that_ than take off my fucking shirt," Julie said.

Sirius grinned. "Kiss me then, my love."

Julie groaned and leaned in to kiss Sirius. She made sure it was close-mouthed. Then it was Julie's turn to spin. And it landed on Remus.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Remus said.

"What is it with people picking truth!?" James cried.

"Shut it," Julie said. She thought for a second. "Remus, how far have you ever gone with a girl?"

James and Sirius burst out laughing, having consumed a bit too much firewhiskey.

"Um, well I, once I snogged Marlene McKinnon, on a dare."

Sirius and James grinned. Remus spun the bottle. It landed on Lily.

**XxXxX**

_**Author's Note:**__ It looks like I may just finish this one. There will be three rounds, (this is the first), each one getting more and more extreme. And then a 'Next Day' thing… and maybe a 'so many years later' epilogue too…_

_If you don't review, I won't update. Simple as that._


	3. Round Two

Truth or Dare

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Round Two**_

_**Author's Note:**__ My friend and I were joking around about the Marauders and Truth or Dare… so she challenged me to write a story._

_Challenge:_

_Subject: Truth or Dare_

_Characters: Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and two OCs_

_Pairing: James/Lily_

_Genre: Humor/Romance_

_Include: "Fantastic Beasts" book (used), some curse words (used), chocolate, and the phrase "I'm Bored!"(used)_

_So, here's your story!_

_ALAS! AN UPDATE! ! ! !_

**XxXxX**

"Truth or Dare?" Remus asked.

"Dare?"

Remus gave Sirius an evil grin. "Lily, I dare you to go into a closet with James for ten minutes."

"_What_?" Lily and James cried at the same time, James began to choke on his firewhisky.

"Let me finish," Remus sighed, "you have to take, and consume, three bottles of firewhiskey a piece."

"No. No way."

"Shirt," Sirius sang.

"Damn you two!" Lily yelled.

"Come on, Lily, it won't be that bad," Jessie slurred.

"You know you want to," Julie sighed.

"Or you could take off your shirt," Sirius suggested.

"No."

"Then your choice is clear," Sirius said.

"Stop being serious," Lily groaned.

"But I_ am_ Sirius!"

"See? He's not acting serious. The world would be coming to an end if Sirius was serious for more than ten minutes," Remus said.

"Seriously," Sirius said.

Julie restrained a laugh. Jessie was confused.

"We might was well go in, Potter," Lily sighed. "None of you are seeing me topless."

James grabbed the firewhiskey and they went into the closet.

Two minutes later Jessie burst into laughter. "I get it! Sirius, serious! It makes sense! Now where'd all that firewhisky get to?"

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Nuh-uh, you're not drinking anything else."

"You never drink anything!"

"Hey!" Julie yelled.

"She's got a point, Julie…" Sirius said. "Please don't kill me! We _need_ responsible people in the world today!"

"Because there are idiots like_ you_ in it."

"Yeah, exactly!"

Julie rolled her eyes. "Where the fuck's Pettigrew been? I haven't seen him lately."

"He's at his parents," Sirius said. "Because _his_ parents like him."

"For some freak reason!" Jessie grinned.

Julie groaned. "Lovely. Jessie's piss ass drunk, Lily and James are in a closet, Remus is getting drunk, Sirius I think you're probably the second most sane one here."

"Knew you loved me, Julie, my love!"

"I don't love you."

"Not like you did yesterday!" Jessie giggled.

"Ugh, Jessie, maybe you should sleep, or pass out, or die, or _leave_?"

"But Sirius isn't being annoying enough!"

"Lily! James! Time's up!" Remus yelled.

"Spin for me, will ya, Rem?"

Remus groaned, "Sure." He spun, and the bottle stopped at Jessie.

"TRUTH!" Jessie yelled.

"Uh… fine. Jessie, have you ever…?"

"Gone the full distance with a bloke and if so, who?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you that!"

"Who with?" Julie asked, getting interested.

"Fuck off!"

"Come on, now, Jessie, we've got you. And unless you wanna take off your clothes," Sirius smirked.

"No!"

"Jessie…" Remus began, "Tell us, please?"

"Only for you, Remus," Jessie giggled. "I fucked Alan Carter. Happy?"

Sirius spat out his firewhiskey, getting it all over Remus. "_What?"_

"You asked, Black. Now I'ma spin!"

"Lovely," Julie muttered, when it landed on her.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh… dare?"

"I dare you to fuck Sirius!"

"_What?"_

"Something realistic, Jessie!" Sirius cried.

"Fine, I dare you to snog Sirius."

"How come all my dares revolve around Sirius thus far?"

Jessie shrugged. "Snog!"

Julie groaned. "Fine."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Only because I don't want you seeing me topless!"

Sirius smirked.

"In privacy, please," Julie groaned, Jessie frowned.

"Fine."

"Follow me," Sirius said.

Julie followed him up to the boys' dormitories, where Sirius sat on his bed.

"I'm not going to make you snog me, you know," Sirius said.

"Really?" Julie asked skeptically.

"Really. If you _want_ to snog me, you can. I don't have any objections to _that_. But force you? Nah." He dove off of his bed and underneath of it, from which he retrieved a very large chocolate bar. "Want some?"

Julie took the half of the chocolate bar that Sirius held out for her. "This isn't laced with anything?"

"Julie, my dear, I _must_ ask you where you hear these rumors."

"It's not rumors. It's your being Sirius Black."

He grinned. "That would seem something I'd do, but, alas, no."

"Maybe we should go back down?" she asked, taking a rather large bite of chocolate.

"Let's give it say, five more minutes. Come on, let Fitzgerald imagine."

Julie rolled her eyes.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I've known you for seven years now, but I don't _know_ you at all."

"Oh. I'm from Surrey, originally, but I moved to Oxfordshire when I was ten. I'm a half-blood, my mother's a pureblood, and my father's a Muggleborn, so I have Muggle and Wizarding cousins on both sides. My parents love Shakespeare, so I was named Juliet Viola, after Juliet Capulet from _Romeo and Juliet,_ and Viola from _Twelfth Night_. They love Shakespeare so much, that I wonder if they wanted to change my surname. My best friends are Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett, and, bizarrely, Jessie. I love Quidditch and magical creatures, both, but I prefer literature. I love the Muggle telly, my favorite programs being _Scooby-Doo_ and _Monty Python's Flying Circus_. And, that's about it."

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"The third of June."

"Are you an only child? What sort of music do you like? What are your favorite courses? Pirates or Ninjas?"

"In order: no, I've got an elder sister, she's twenty-three; punk rock, but I love the Who, too; Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts; and, Pirates, obviously. What about you?"

"In response to the questions," Sirius started, "my birthday's the twenty-fourth of September; I've got a younger brother, Regulus, he's in Slytherin; I don't listen to Muggle music too much, but I like punk; I like Transfiguration; and Pirates are the best. I also live in London and enjoy long walks on the beach."

Julie laughed. "Long walks on the beach?"

"Well, that's not necessarily true, but the rest is, I swear!"

She rolled his eyes. "You're not on trial."

He grinned. "Yeah, but we should go back down, now. I don't want Moony to have to put up with Jessie throwing herself at him."

Sure enough, downstairs, Jessie was all over Remus.

"Julie, I do believe it's your turn to spin," Sirius said.

It landed on Remus.

"Remus, I dare you to belt out… The Who's _My Generation_!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm warning you, I'm not good…"

"You didn't let me finish!" Julie cried.

"What?"

"Sing it… to _Dumbledore_!"

Sirius burst out with his bark-like laugh.

"When?"

"Tomorrow, at breakfast. We'll be watching."

"Fine."

"Wait, seriously?" Sirius asked.

"It's not so bad…"

"You're going to give Snivellus and the other Slytherins more of a reason to make fun of you."

Remus raised both of his eyebrows. "I don't give a damn what they think, who knows, it could be fun. Besides… I'm not taking off my shirt."

Sirius realized that Remus meant the scars he had all over from his "furry little problem."

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Remus spun the bottle, which landed on Sirius.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, obviously."

"I can't give you any eating dares…" Remus began, "so, how about you dress in full-out drag, and go flirt with say, Snape."

"_What_?" Sirius screamed. "Fuck that, I'm taking off my shirt."

"But I thought you _never_ backed down from a dare…"

"I'm backing down from this fucking one… _Snivellus?_ Ugh." He looked absolutely disgusted, because he was. "Now, see, if I didn't have to flirt, in drag, I'd do it. But… fuck no."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Your turn."

Sirius spun the bottle, which landed on Julie.

_**Author's Note**__: Wow, no updates in ages… so, yeah, the next update might take a bit, but this is getting harder._

_Thank you to __everyone__ who reviewed. This has gotten more reviews than I ever thought it would!_

_But I'd still like more…_

_**And I noticed that a lot more people were adding this to their alerts list than reviewing.**_

_**I'm not updating until I get at least 50 reviews total.**_

_And I'm not updating if I get another person adding this to their alerts or favorites list, but **NOT** reviewing. You realize that I get emails for alerts, favorites, and reviews, don't you?_

_That being said: PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. a much delayed Round Three

_**Truth or Dare:**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Round Three**_

_**Author's Note**_: Well... shit. I haven't updated this in ages, have I? God, 77 reviews? That's... impressive. So. Ah. I've actually changed quite a bit in the three years since this was last updated, so, ah, I apologise in advance if this isn't what you expect or even like. But, I figure, it's summer, my friends are strewn out across the country at the moment (and one's in Australia), and I'm bored. Why the hell not. Also, I'm not fifteen anymore, so this isn't going to be quite as innocent as it was. That being said, if you're still interested, nothing's stopping you from reading.

**XxXxX**

_Sirius spun the bottle, which landed on Julie_.

"Truth or dare?"

Julie weighed her options. Sirius could come up with a ridiculous dare that would force her to take her top off... or he could ask her a question that she would be expected to answer honestly and candidly. She cursed herself for taking off her shoes, socks, and tie earlier.

"Tick tock, Julie, my love..."

Pursing her lips, Julie frowned. "Truth."

"Have you ever fucked anyone?" Jessie shouted, knowing the answer full well.

"Jess, _Sirius_ is the one who gets to ask the question, not you."

Jessie rolled her eyes melodramatically, and opened another bottle of firewhisky. "It was just a suggestion..."

Julie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Sirius? Do you have a question or are you going to have to take your trousers off?"

"Why would I have to do that?"

"Well, I would assume that if you're incapable of coming up with a decent 'truth' that the rule would be reversed, and you'd be forced to take off an item of your clothing."

"Could I steal her question?"

"It'd be better if you were to come up with one on your own."

"All right." Sirius smirked, clearly planning something. "_Who_ have you fucked?"

Julie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her firewhisky. "Speaking candidly, do you really want names, or do you want a yes or no?"

"Names," Sirius insisted resolutely.

"First, that was a pathetic question, seeing as Jessie was asked nearly the same thing earlier, but I don't want you seeing me topless, so I'll have to go with Gareth Williams, of Ravenclaw."

"..._Williams_? But he's a _geek_!"

"He's a _hot_ geek," Jessie amended. "_Very_ hot geek."

"How many times?"

"Sorry, one question only. I believe it's my turn."

Juliet spun the bottle, which landed on Jessie.

"I pick dare," Jessie said before Julie could get the words out.

"I dare you to write – or call – every boy in your little black book and offer free hook ups."

"_What?"_ Jessie cried.

"You don't have to _go through with it_, you just have to _offer_. I wanna see how many pervs you've hooked up with."

Jessie pouted. "Fine."

"Go get the book."

"Now?"

"Now."

Jessie huffed and strode up to the girls' dormitory, giving Sirius another chance to annoy Julie.

"How many times?" he asked, leaning in close to her.

"Padfoot, leave the girl alone," Remus protested.

Julie rolled her eyes at Sirius. "I neither have to nor want to answer that."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business?" Julie suggested.

"No, why _Williams_?"

"Again: none of your business," Julie sated in a clipped tone that clearly said "this discussion is closed."

Jessie came back down with her book. "Who should I do first?" she asked, giggling once she heard the words come out of her mouth.

"Whoever's in there first."

"'Kay," Jessie agreed, grabbing some parchment and a quill and setting to work.

"Seriously, Julie, why _Williams_?"

"He's _hot_," Jessie emphasised. "Why _wouldn't_ she fuck him?"

"Don't you have something to be doing?"

"Oh, yeah," Jessie replied, going back to her "assignment." "Julie, spin for me."

Julie did so, and it landed on Sirius.

"Oooh~!" Jessie squealed. "I got it! How many girls have you fucked? We want names!"

"Who's _we_?" Remus and Julie asked, almost in unison.

"Okay, _me_."

Sirius smirked. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

After he left, Remus sighed. "Am I the only virgin here?"

"Well, I don't think Lily is anymore, if the sounds coming out of that closet are any indication..." Jessie muttered.

"I don't think she'd let him go _that_ far yet," Julie protested.

"But she's definitely letting him do _something_ that requires clothes to be taken off, if you know what I mean..." Jessie wriggled her eyebrows at the blatant innuendo.

Julie sighed.

"Remus, have you ever felt a girl up?"

Remus turned bright red. "I told you, I haven't. I've only ever snogged a girl."

"Oh, well, we can change that~!" Jessie decided, grinning. She turned to Julie. "This is too much work," she announced, taking off her skirt. "Now, Remus~..."

Julie decided that now would probably be a _very_ good time to leave. Luckily (or maybe not so luckily), Sirius chose that time to reenter the common room, holding a small book.

"Thirteen," Sirius announced. "Some of them one night stands, some of them actual dating."

Julie resisted the urge to slap her forehead. "I'm almost afraid to ask if that's all actual sex."

"Yep. I went through and counted all the girls that weren't just snogging or boobs or –"

"I get it. Look, I'm almost afraid of what Jessie's going to do, what do you say we get out of here and you can give me all of their names?" No way was she going to let him get away with a _number_, not when she'd told him about _Gareth_ of all people.

"Where to?"

Julie raked her mind for a spot that would be far enough away that she wouldn't have to get involved in any of Jessie's... _shenanigans_ was a good word, but not entirely abandoned, so that Sirius couldn't try anything. "Kitchens?"

"Works for me. I should probably get some food, too. I don't want to be too hungover in the morning. Hangovers are absolutely no fun." He pouted like a child (or like Sirius, Julie wasn't really sure that there was much a difference, sex drive aside).

"You might want to put on your shirt," Julie suggested. "I don't want anyone catching us and thinking we're up to no good."

"I'm _always_ up to no good, Julie, my love."

"I don't want any teachers to think that we're sneaking off to find a place to fuck, how about that?"

Sirius shrugged. "Fine, whatever." He grabbed his shirt, and pulled it on as he followed Julie out of the common room and down to the kitchens.

**XxXxX**

"So let's hear that list," Julie proposed as she and Sirius sat down to some delicious Elf-made midnight snacks.

Sirius flipped through his book, before stopping at a dogeared page. "Okay, the first one was Jeanine Attebery. I was just finishing up fourth year, she was finishing up fifth. Blonde, tall, big boobs... knew more than me, and was sort of disgusted afterward, because she thought that I wasn't a virgin." He made a small face before flipping to the next dogeared page. "Cindra Rogers. Muggle. The following summer, again, not a virgin, but she _was_ my age. Pretty, but not all that bright. Blonde hair, green eyes, not a great figure, but not a bad one, either. She wasn't so disappointed."

"Hey, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you skimp on the details, please. You're making me sick."

Sirius pouted. "Fine, but I expect details about Williams."

"Who said I was telling you anything about Gareth?" Julie countered.

"Juliet, my love, I have fully-detailed descriptions in here. Unless you want me to get into that, I want at least the basic rundown."

"Fine. But could you _please_ leave it with name, year, and house? I don't want to have to make the Elves clean up vomit, especially if it's induced by you talking about the girls you've shagged."

"If you insist."

"I do. Next?"

"Jocelyn Higgins, I was in fifth year, she was in fourth. Hufflepuff. Stephanie Weaver, fifth year, Hufflepuff. Amelia Bones. She was a seventh year Ravenclaw, me a fifth year Gryffindor. Marlene McKinnon, she was a fourth year Gryffindor. I actually went out with this one for a while; Rosie Dearborn. She's in our year, Hufflepuff. Jennifer Dennis, we were both in sixth year, she was a Ravenclaw." Flipping to another page, Sirius winced. "Let's just skip over this one."

"Okay, but that means that you're finding absolutely nothing out about Gareth and I."

Sirius groaned. "Fine. Aurora Montague. Incredibly sexy, blonde hair, blue eyes... Slytherin."

"...Isn't she the one that you said stalks your brother?"

"Yeah. She's bloody mental. That was last summer. Ran into her in London, one thing led to another, and.. well... she may have thought that I was Regulus."

Julie wasn't sure whether or not to laugh. It was so _typical_ of him, but at the same time... that girl _was_ a bloody lunatic.

"Then there's Katie Sheridan, Gryffindor, fifth year, in September. We went out on a few dates, but she was too clingy. Wendy Braddock, also Gryffindor, sixth year, October."

"That's eleven. Where are the other two?"

"I'm getting to it," Sirius insisted. "Lucy Brown, sixth-year Gryffindor, November. The last one, to date, is Ivy Moone. Hufflepuff, seventh year, last week."

"Impressive," Julie conceded. "And that's not counting the other various sexual favours, is it?"

"Nope."

"You really _are_ a man whore."

"Hey, I'm eighteen and I've only slept with thirteen girls."

"That's not normal," Julie countered. "And you probably have _all sorts_ of diseases from it."

"I do not."

"Really?" Julie asked.

"Really."

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"...Ninety-nine. I haven't actually tested or anything, but about five of the girls I've been with were virgins or had only been with one other guy."

"That doesn't mean that you don't have any nasty diseases."

"I think I'd realise if I had a disease," Sirius insisted.

"Not necessarily."

"Look, just tell me about Williams."

"Why? Jealous?"

"Of Williams? No. He's a geek."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Well, Gareth and I are friends, and we both knew that losing our virginity would be awkward, so we made a pact that if we both came of age and were still virgins, we'd help each other out. That's it."

"That's it?" Sirius repeated blankly.

"That's all you need to know."

"I've told you about _every girl_ I have _ever_ fucked. I think I deserve to know exactly what went on between you and Williams."

"We've done it a few more times since then; we have a sort of casual arrangement, for the purpose of practising new techniques and all."

"What kind of new techniques?"

"The kind that you're not going to find out about."

"So, where do you fuck? Random classrooms? Or is it that room on the seventh floor?"

"I'm not going to have sex on a _desk_, Sirius, I'm not depraved. We have certain... places that we've managed to find."

"...Three Broomsticks?"

"...No."

"Yes."

"No, really, that was only once. There were far too many people there, so we gave up on that."

"The Hog's Head, then?"

"...Maybe. I mean, it's not as clean as we'd like it, but we can't exactly get into each other's dorms..."

"There's a room I use on the seventh floor for that. It's across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. You need to walk by it three times to get it to open, and you should think something along the lines of 'I need somewhere where my fuckbuddy and I can fuck without anyone getting in', and it'll give it to you. It's _very convenient_ for inter-house sex."

Julie gave him a half-disgusted, half-admiring look. "I don't know whether to tell you to mind your own fucking business, or ask you how the hell you found that room."

"You could thank me for the tip."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sirius grinned. "You know you love me."

"I do not. Anyway, we should get back upstairs before people start waking up."

"Is it that late already?"

"Apparently."

**XxXxX**

_**Author's Note**_**:** So. I updated after about three years, mainly because I was getting a little bothered by the sheer volume of reviews for this demanding that I update. I'm sorry if it's not quite what you were expecting, but I really don't think I could write in the same style I had three years ago. I'm writing the final chapter now; the denouement, if you will. I'm not quite sure why I intended Julie to end up with Sirius, as I doubt Sirius would act like he has been with a girl that he actually wanted to sleep with. Also, it _killed_ me trying to keep their language consistent to what it has been throughout this. Please don't hesitate to tell me if I've messed it up. I don't own anything you recognise, but I do own the OCs. Also, Gareth is an awesome name. That is all.


	5. The Dénouement

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Dénouement**_

_**Author's Note:** _Here's the final chapter, introducing Gareth and featuring everyone (but Julie and Sirius, really) dealing with the consequences of the previous night. And, unless I'm wrong, Remus owes everyone a song, doesn't he?

**XxXxX**

Julie and Sirius were the only ones without a horrible hangover the next morning, and, as such, the only two able to make it down to the Great Hall in time for breakfast. (Even if they hadn't slept at all, there was no reason to skip out on a perfectly good breakfast).

As soon as they sat down, Gareth Williams entered the Hall, carrying a book on what Juliet and Sirius suspected was some very geeky topic that neither of them would quite understand, and wordlessly sat down next to Julie.

"You should take your glasses off," Sirius informed him.

"What?" Gareth asked, utterly confused.

"Girls don't like guys with glasses."

"Sirius, shut up," Julie groaned.

"What? It's true. Williams, tell me this much, at least. How many girls have you at least _snogged_?"

"Sirius. Shut up," Julie ordered. She turned her attention to Gareth. "I'm sorry, Gareth. I think he's still a little drunk from a game last night."

Gareth shook his head, muttering something about Gryffindors being insane. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what game?"

"Strip truth or dare," Sirius answered smugly. "My mate James secured some firewhisky."

"And to think, I wasted an entire night reading a novel when I could have been getting drunk."

Sirius shook his head in sympathy, clearly not catching Gareth's sarcasm. "I know. It sucks. We'll invite you next time, if you promise not to wear glasses."

"What do my glasses have to do with anything?"

"HEY! JULIE!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. "MOONY STILL OWES US ALL A SONG!"

Juliet sighed. "Then go get him."

"Okay!" Sirius exclaimed, standing up. "Don't touch my bacon, and don't get too frisky!"

Juliet and Gareth stared blankly after him.

"Just for that, I think we should eat his bacon," Gareth suggested.

"Don't; he'll either threaten you to a duel, hex you flat out, or start whining."

"...How old is he, again?"

"Eighteen." Upon catching Gareth's skeptical look, she added, "Don't worry. No one knows what's wrong with him. My guess is on inbreeding."

"I'll never understand why purebloods think that there aren't adverse side effects to marrying and procreating with your first cousin."

"I'm sure that they _realise_ it. I just don't know why they think think that staying pureblood and not marrying someone hideous or poor is more important than avoiding things like Sirius happening."

Gareth half-smiled. "Well, maybe Sirius Black getting sorted into Gryffindor was enough to knock sense into his brother."

"Hey. I'm a Gryffindor, too!"

"And I'll never understand how you're _proud_ of that," he teased. "Sure, you have Lily Evans and Remus Lupin, but let's face it, Lupin was almost definitely _not_ supposed to be a Gryffindor. I would say Evans, too, but she got sorted a bit too quickly for that..."

"It's her temper," Juliet assured him. "And the fact that she's not as strange as most of you."

"Not _all _Ravenclaws are strange!"

"And not _all_ Gryffindors are idiots, are they?"

"I didn't say that they were _idiots_, I _implied_ that _most_ of them are more trouble than they're worth."

"And Slytherins aren't?"

"I don't know if you've managed to look at it objectively... but Potter and Black seek out trouble more often than any Slytherins. Sure, a Slytherin'll act like they own the place and glare at you and insult you if you say otherwise, but they sort of tend to stay amongst themselves. Gryffindors _don't."_

"Least of all Sirius and James," Juliet concluded. "I get the point. But we're not _all _like that."

"They are the most noticeable, ergo, one is more likely to make a judgement based upon them than say... you or Evans."

Juliet, deciding that it was due time for a change of subject, looked around quickly to make sure that no one was looking. "Well," she said, lowering her voice to a near-whisper, "Sirius is good for one thing."

Gareth rolled his eyes and lowered his voice as well. "_Please_ tell me that you haven't slept with him, or I'm calling an end to our pact. You're my friend and I value your companionship, but I am _not_ risking catching _anything_ –"

"_Oh Merlin, no!"_ Juliet hissed. "I have _standards_. I am _not_ going to sleep with someone who's going to tell the entire school all about it and then refuse to speak to me."

"That's a relief. You had me worried for a moment."

"_Anyway_," Juliet continued, casting another look around the table to make sure that no one was listening in, "Sirius told me about a certain... place. Where we won't have to fork out two galleons a piece for a room that smells like goats."

"Oh?" Gareth asked, interested. "That _would_ certainly help."

"And we can access it practically _any time... _if we so wish."

"Are you sure that it's _sanitary_? Because I know that my cleaning spells have greatly improved since September, but..."

"I'm fairly certain. Apparently there's this room on the seventh floor that'll give you anything you want."

"...I doubt that it'll give you _anything_. Even if it is magic, it'd have to adhere to the laws of transfiguration."

Juliet rolled her eyes. He was such a Ravenclaw; she found herself incredibly glad that this thing that they had was entirely platonic. Her family would have heart attacks if she ended up with someone like that. "It'll give us a nice, clean bed and some ambient lighting. For free."

"Oh, well... in that case..."

"Would you like to try it out before break is over? Because I saw Jessie wrapping up this book, and... well, I have a feeling that it was for me."

"...Wait. Jessie _Fitzgerald?_" Gareth asked incredulously.

Juliet furrowed her brows. "Yeah, why?"

"Where the hell did _she_ get a _book? _Does she even know where a bookstore _is?_"

Juliet smacked his shoulder. "Hey!" she exclaimed, feeling some (admittedly inexplicable) need to defend Jessie. "She reads! They're all horrible books; and that's saying something coming from _me_, but she _does_ read!"

"Fine, fine," Gareth conceded, rolling his eyes. "We can check it out."

"Awesome. We should probably eat before Sirius comes back down..."

"Dare I ask what's going to happen?"

"He's going to make a hungover Remus Lupin serenade Professor Dumbledore."

"...In that case, I think I'll eat and then go back up to my common room."

"How are we friends, again?" Juliet teased.

"How are you friends with Fitzgerald and Black?" Gareth countered. "Evans and Lupin I can understand, but..."

"I am not _friends_ with Sirius Black," Juliet insisted. "He was just the lesser of two evils last night."

"...Dare I ask what the _other_ evil was?"

"Jessie attempting to force herself on Remus, and James and Lily in the closet with some firewhisky."

"...I see your point," Gareth conceded before adjusting his glasses. "I'm just going to eat so that I can leave before we're subjected to Sirius Black and his stupid ideas."

Juliet rolled her eyes but resumed eating as well. She was almost done (and Gareth _was_ done) when Sirius marched back in, somehow dragging Remus, Jessie, James, _and_ Lily all at once behind him. "Good morning, everyone!" he shouted.

Juliet rolled her eyes when the other Gryffindors winced. "He wouldn't be doing that if _he _was the one hungover._"_

"Since when is Sirius Black one for logic?"

"Hello, sweet cheeks!" Sirius greeted, brightly, apparently referring to Juliet.

Julie could smell firewhisky on his breath. "...Did you drink _more_ firewhisky?"

"Why not? There was a whole bottle left; Prongsie had half, choosing to drink more to curb his hangover..."

"So you drank the other half?"

"I've been trying to tell you that Gryffindors are insane since we were ten, Juliet. Are you _just now_ realising that?" Gareth muttered.

"You're half Welsh!" Juliet informed him.

"What the hell has that got to do with _anything_?"

"It means that, sometimes, I, being fully English, am obligated to ignore you and your cynicism and pessimism."

"That is not _English_. That's... Canadian or something. Maybe American."

"...I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that."

Gareth rolled his eyes. "You're lucky that you're pretty. Otherwise, I'm not sure that I could stand you."

"Oh, shut up, Gareth."

"You see my point," Gareth muttered before opening his book.

"Wha's tha' book abou'?" Jessie asked. Juliet was sure that James and Sirius hadn't been the only ones to use some more firewhisky to offset their hangovers that morning.

Gareth sighed, deciding to indulge her. "It's about something in muggle science known as the string theory."

"...Wha's muggle science gah'a do wif strings?"

"It's..." Gareth sighed, trying to find the best way to phrase this so that Jessie would understand it. "It states that all matter is essentially compo- made up of infinitely small particles called strings."

"Tha's stupid," Jessie decided, sitting on Juliet's other side. "Why'd you wanna read abou' tha'?"

"Because I find muggle science interesting?"

"Why?"

"Jessie, leave the poor boy alone," Juliet ordered. "He can't help that he's a hopeless geek."

"'E's a oht geek, fo..."

"...Just stop talking and eat some eggs or something. None of us can understand you."

Jessie pouted dramatically. "Fine!"

At some point during this, Sirius had made his way to where the staff table usually was. "Excuse me! If I could have everyone's attention, please!" he shouted.

The entire great hall (approximately fifteen or so people in total) turned to face him.

"My _dear friend_, Remus _John_ Lupin, owes Professor Dumbledore a song!" He shoved Remus forward and cast an amplifying spell on him.

"Er... I... was dared to do this," Remus muttered. With some hesitation, he began to sing "My Generation" by The Who. He was off-key, but Dumbledore seemed to be amused rather than angry. However, Remus rushed through the song and sat down at the table as quickly as possible, piling a plate high with food.

Gareth stood up. "I'm... just going to go back to my common room and read in peace."

"You're going to leave me alone with them?" Juliet asked.

Gareth rolled his eyes. "I thought that they were your friends as well?"

"They're all hungover!"

"How is that _my _fault?" Gareth asked, exasperated. "I'll see you later, Juliet."

Juliet mock-pouted. "Fine. See you later, Gareth."

Gareth nodded before leaving the Great Hall.

"You luuuurve him," Jessie sang, leaning uncomfortably close to Juliet.

"You're still drunk. He's just a friend."

"With benefiiiits..."

"And? He's not my type."

"_Suuure_."

Juliet rolled her eyes and reminded herself that there was no reasoning with Jessie when she was drunk (or, well, any time, really, but much less so when she was drunk).

"So _Lily_," Jessie began, turning to the redhead. "Lovely, lovely Lily..."

"Yes?" Lily croaked, clearly not in the mood.

"How good a shag is James?"

Lily glared at the other girl. "I didn't shag him."

"Then what _did _you do with him?"

"Hey, Julie!" Sirius called.

"Yes?" Juliet turned to Sirius, glad for the distraction.

"What sort of sexual favours have you done for Williams?"

Juliet slapped him across the face. "You're bloody lucky that there are teachers here, or I would have hexed your arse," she hissed.

"So you _have_ done things for him!"

"That is absolutely none of your bloody business!"

"I'm going to go ask _him_," Sirius declared, grabbing some bacon and leaving the Great Hall.

Juliet groaned and massaged her temples. Fantastic. That was the last thing that she needed. Instead of worrying, though, she forced her attention to her breakfast.

Sirius's smug smirk that afternoon, accompanied by Jessie's whining and James and Lily's new... closeness was enough to make her sure of one thing: she was never, _ever_ playing a game proposed by Sirius ever again.

**XxXxX**

**Author's Note:** Well... that's it. It's been a fun ride, I suppose, though this ended completely differently from what I'd originally planned. I hope that you enjoyed it. I've sort of drifted away from Gryffindor fic, but if you're interested in the Marauder era, I have a new fic about Regulus up that you may want to check out. (okay, fine, I'm done with the self-promotion). If there's anything about this that you want clarified, just ask in a review and I'll reply! Thanks for reading!


End file.
